


Better with Whiskey

by Idamdra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: M/M, mild alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idamdra/pseuds/Idamdra
Summary: Roland and Adil not so much enjoy cups of hot chocolate in their leisure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by anonymous prompt (via tumblr): ["Roland/Adil and hot chocolate! Maybe living underground for 5 years has gotten a bit depressing and hot cocoa will help with memories of the surface in the snow."](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fd05dfe1c8b002b40a2594f46c75f6df/tumblr_oj8fd9fvz41vcft7po1_1280.png)

**_I. With Little Marshmallows in It_ **

Roland stared at the mug handed to him; its contents smelled sweet—“Where did you find this?”

             “Stole it from the Karma City. Can you believe they still make commodities like this while the world is what it is?” Adil replied, staring into his mug, sloshing the beverage.

             Roland reached for the flask in his coat’s inward pocket. For him: any drink could be made better with a little whiskey. The gesture caused Adil’s face to become long and leveled. Between sips, he retorted: “Come on, even when I went through the trouble to put the little marshmallows in it?”

 

**_II. Preferably Not Lukewarm_ **

Adil was not surprised Roland let his cup of hot chocolate sit, most of it still there. Adil was not surprised that he swiped the mug unnoticed either; Roland had been staring stagnant at some papers for well over the average extent. A shame to waste, Adil considered, and took a swig from Roland’s mug—to spit it right back out. 

             And there was more than hot chocolate mix in the mug.

             “I guess it’s not your type of drink,” Roland commented. 

             “Not cold,” Adil remarked; he grew flushed, “Think you can get rid of the taste for me?”

              _Maybe._


End file.
